zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:The Legend of Zelda fanfic
The fake WiiTV idea for the new Zelda game has me wanting to write a futuristic Zelda fanfic. My ideas so far consist of a futuristic Hyrule where everyone has long since lost their faith in the goddesses and consider them to be ancient history. No one even knows about the existence of the Triforce and the Hylia are all but extinct, Link and Zelda being the only descendants. That's about all the ideas I have, so if anyone wants to brainstorm with me that'd be awesome! dont think this is the place for it, maybe the zelda fanon wiki, if you ask the people there they would love to help. :)'-- C2' / 15:26, 31 August 2009 (UTC) i am also thinking of somthing but its back in the past. this is a story concept i had one day, and what is displayed below is only a quarter of the plot and is given in really really shallow outline for the entire story. The Legend of Zelda, Knights of Hyrule Link wakes up to find that he is missing his master sword He proceeds to the Kokori village Gets in a battle with skull kid Rushes to find Sari for advice, told to seek the great Deku tree link hurries to Deku glade to find the Deku tree resting Major conversation concerning link's future Link goes back to castle town to find the gates blown wide open He finds castle town in ruins, like right before he defeated Gannondorf in OoT link go to the castle to find it in perfect condition link touches the front gate and plunged into sudden darkness meets great fairy goddess/major conversation concerning Link's task of to a hyrule that is rapidly deteriorating because of a disruption in Nayru's in the temple of time Link is teleported to old Kakairo Village to the graveyard He reopens the Hyrule family tomb, he finds a secret entrance marked with the same crest as his Hylaian shield. There are five shield slots of and one is empty Blackness covers link once again, as the story of the knights of hyrule is telepathically told to link by an old man of of Link must travel to the first temple to help rescue the first knight's spirit at the gerudo temple of sands link navigates dungeon and has to battle possesed knight who has aquatic properties Water knight reveals himself to be the the knight of hyrule lake takes link to the lake on horseback (not epona) to find next spirit knight Link starts next temple but is interuppted by a hylaian gaurd who stops link to tell him that the princess zelda is missing link arrives at the gates to find that castle town is now a grassy field with wild vegitation He runs through the field to find hyrule castle as it had been in link's childhood. Link runs back to the town and the field is still there but now the temple of time has appeared and is undulating as if it was made of smoke&water and lightning chasing around it a blast lifts link off his feet and he is thrown backards into the past.